A Girl Named Sky
by Princess Ichigo
Summary: Skylene moves away from her life in America. Thrown into a school of rivalry and cliques and house segregation, Skylene falls for 3 guys: Harry the good boy Draco the bad ass and Sid Valentine the hot new Potions Professor. M for later chapters! Enjoy
1. Prologue: Moving Away

A Girl Named Sky: Moving Away

"I'm sorry, Aiden." Sky spoke softly, tears threatening to spill with every word.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

" Aiden, my family said I need to move to England to continue my training."

"But you already go to an Elite school! One you can't even tell me about! Why do you have to go over seas to an even more prestigous school to learn the exact same thing?!"

"This school is free. My mom went there and my parents said it's time I enrolled there as well."

"Sky! This isn't fair! Why do you do these things to me? Ever since we were eleven you've been in these boarding schools. We never see each other enough as is!"

"You go to boarding schools too! Why do you have to make everything about you?!"

"Because mine are public schools! And I have to care for me because you don't give a damn that you're leaving ME here and you're okie-day with moving all the fucking way to England!"

Aiden, we're moving to England whether you like it or not! Get over yourself so we can have a happy goodbye!"

"There shouldn't even BE a goodbye!" Aiden took off running, unaware that Sky was never moving back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sky sat in the moving van, playing her Nintendo DS©.

"Why so down, Sky?"

"It's Aiden, he never told me good bye."

"Baby, he doesn't understand the responsibility you have upon your shoulder as a witch. This is your final year, and you'll love Hogwarts."

"I suppose so..." Sky trailed off and stayed silent for a few moments. "I hear Harry Potter goes there."

"I believe he does."

They pulled into the dock about this time and let the dock hands move their stuff on board.

"Now you two go off and enjoy yourselves in the town while I return this van." Her dad went off whistling a tune to himself in a chipper fashion.

"Mom, can we stock up on magazines and the like before we leave?"

"I suppose so... but no new clothes! You have enough clothes as is."

By the end of the shopping excursion, Sky owned a bunch of new shirts, skirts, pants and magazines. She even managed about 40 pairs of thongs and 50 new pairs of shoes. She now had enough clothes to mix and match and create nine thousand ensembles.

Her father returned and the three of them got on the ship that was taking them to their new lives.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh, mom! Everything looks the same!"Sky cried. She was horrid with directions, how would she ever find her way home now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0 End Prologue 0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N:: Ok, I hope everyone liked this chapter and the idea I've put into it. Anyway, I want to let everyone know now, there WILL be sex, language, possibly violence and most likely drug use. I will put a warning at the top of every chapter that contains any objective material that some may find offensive. You can just skip that chapter and in the following one I will recap any important facts. Well, I hope you enjoy the fic as it hopefully evolves into something I can be proud to say I wrote. I'm going to get started on the next chapter now...

teaser- Chapter 1: The Girl Next Door

"I'm Skylene Marie West. And yourself?"

"You're so hot!"

"You're a pig!"


	2. Chapter 1: The Girl Next Door

Chapter 1:: The Girl Next Door

It was a bright and early morning and Sky wanted to skate around and explore. She pulled on a form-fitting ACDC shirt and a pair of ripped blue jeans. There was a large hole over her right knee and a few gashes here and there on the left pants leg. There was also a large horizontal gash under the left butt-cheek. If it were any higher, her mom would have made her toss them out. They may be tacky, but they were definitely her favorite pair of pants.

She brushed her waist-length, black hair and apllied some mascara and dark eyeliner to her eyes, really bringing out their crystal blue color. She brushed her teeth and headed down the stairs in time to catch her parents leaving for their meeting.

Sky rolled her eyes and pulled on her rollerblades and headed off down the street. She noticed a group of hefty boys in the next yard over laughing and being obnoxious. She skated on down to find a park. She looked around and saw a skinny boy that appeared about her age, he was swinging alone, no one around either of them.

The boy seemed to notice her staring because he looked up, shocked almost. The wind blew a light breeze, ruffling the boys hair and causing hers to float a bit. She crossed the grass and sat on the swing next to him kicking off her blades.

"Hi. I'm Skylene West. We just moved here from America. What's your name?"

"Harry Potter." Sky looked shocked, taken aback by his response. She recovered in under three seconds and continued swinging.

"So, is it true? Do you go to Hogwarts?" This caught Harry off-guard. He wasn't expecting a muggle to know about Hogwarts.

"Well, yes.. but I'm a bit concerned as to how you know about Hogwarts."

"I'm going there this year. I'll be an incoming year seven."

"I'm a year seven!" Sky could tell he was getting excited.

The two continued to talk for hours until Sky hopped up. "Harry, would you like to come hang at my place? We can watch movies or whatever, get some food."

"Won't your parents mind?"

"They never cared before, and mother would be extatic about meeting you! I only half expected to see you around school, but you living in walking distance is much cooler!"

They headed off in the direction Sky had come to get to the park.

"Where do you live, Sky?"

"Right there!" She pointed to the house next door to the yard with the bumbling idiots.

The two managed to get onto her property. As she was unlocking the front door, the 'leader' of the pack came up to the fence.

"Harry, did you have permission from my mum and pop to go there?"

"Is Dinky Diddydums gonna tell?" Harry's retort made Dudley go white in the face.

"Nope! Wouldn't say a word. Who's your friend?"

"None of your business!"

"Oh! I see. Harry's gonna get laid! Little virgin Harry is going to get it on with the girl next door!" Dudley was loud and his bellows caused Mr and Mrs Dursley to come outside.

"Harry, you come home this instance!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia!" Harry looked apologetically to sky.

"Harry, look at my window tonight ok?"

"Which one is it?" Sky pointed to the upstairs window facing the Dursley's house.

"Ok..." He began to walk off, not noticing Dudley and his gang eyeballing the new girl's butt.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sky's parents came home and the family ate dinner. Just as sky finished washing the dishes, there was a knock on the door. Sky came around the corner just in time to see Harry's housemates walk in and greet her parents. Dudley smirked his best sexy smirk which was down right pathetic to Sky. She looked but only saw those three, no Harry to be seen.

"Skylene, some meet our new neighbors the Dursleys."

"I've been aquainted with them already." Sky had a disrespectful tone that caused a shock from the Dursley adults.

"Sky, don't be rude!"

"Where's Harry?" She asked, disreguarding her mother's repremands.

"He couldn't make it, chores and such. His punishments."

"He's being punished? For what?" Sky was taken aback by this, she didn't know how they treated him, yet.

"For trying to sneak into others' homes today. But don't worry your pretty little face about it, Skylene." Dudley smiled.

"Sky, why don't you give Dudley a tour of the house or take him up to play games in your room or the game room.

"Fine." Sky muttered and began trudging up the stairs, Dudley was hastey to follow.

"So, Sky. Where are you from?"

"The United States." She opened the door to the game room, she wasn't about to let this jerk into her room. She sat by the window while he busied himself with a game of pool.

"So, you're pretty hot for an American girl ya know?"

"You're a pig, ya know?"

"I wouldn't be talking bad about dear Harry's cousin. He might fall while working on the roof." Sky looked shocked, and when she came too, she noticed Dudley gripping her arm. She pulled away and came downstairs.

"Sky, your Jeep came in from home." Her dad smiled as she ran out to her black 95 soft-top Jeep Wrangler. Just as she left it. Across the top in hot pink read, "Country Girl's Cadillac". She hopped up in the driver's seat, nuzzling her steering wheel. She noticed Harry on the front porch of the Dursley's house, reading a book.

"Hey, babe." She smiled and sat next to him. "It's a gorgeous night, huh?"

"Yea." The two sat in silence until they heard the loud laughter of Mrs. Dursley.

"Harry, be careful with them." Sky kissed his cheek in a friendly manner, causing a blush to rise on his cheeks. Sky pretended not to notice and walked back to her house.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sky sat next to her swimming pool, sketching her german shepheard, Tsubasa.

"Tsuba-chan! Sit!" The dog immediately obeyed and struck a sharp, alerted pose. Sky couldn't help but giggle at Tsuba's goofyness.

"Hey, Sky! Wanna come party with me and my gang?" Sky looked up and noticed the smug-pug, Dudley.

"Not on your life, Pig!" About this time Harry came outside and hopped the fence to her yard. "HEY, HARRY!" Sky hugged the boy, causing a blush on Harry and evil stares from the pig gang.

"Come on boys... let's leave the fuck buddies alone. Sky, if you ever want a good lay come on to me!"

"Not even in your wildest dreams!"

"You already have." With that they trudged off, laughing and slapping each other high-fives.

"I don't see how you live with that douche."

"Eh, we grew up together. We hate each other."

"I see..." Sky kept sketching and Harry watched in amazement.

"You're a great artist."

"Thanks. Drawing, singing, and dancing seem to be my only talents."

"I take it you're a very tasteful girl."

"I like to think so." Sky smiled a true smile and closed her sketch pad. "When do you suppose our letters will come in?"

"Usually come in about a week from now. It's odd, but I usually receive an invitation to the Weasley's by now. I don't understand why they haven't invited me by now."

Just as Harry said this, the entire Weasley family popped into the back yard by portkey.

"Oh no! A muggle!" Mr. Weasley was about to wipe Sky's memory, but she dodged the spell.  
"Mr. Weasley!" Harry grabbed Arthur's wand to stop the open fire on the poor American. "This is Skylene West. She just moved here from America and is enrolling at Hogwarts. She'll be a year seven."

"Oh my! I'm terribly sorry Miss West... Wait! West... Are you by chance the kin to Charlotte Marie West?"

"That's my mother."

"Sky, what's with all the noise?!" Sky's mother came to the screen door.

"Arthur? Arthur Weasley?"

"Charlotte!"

"Is this your family? Molly? Is that you? Oh dear it's been too long! Please come in! I'll put on some tea."

The kids all stood around shocked.

"Harry! Go get your things for school, we're taking you home with us!"

"Great! I'll be back." Harry jumped the fence and got everything gathered together.

"Kids we got some good news!" Arthur came back outside after all the kids had managed to play several games of Red Rover.

"What is it?!"

"We're bringing Sky WITH us!" Ron and Harry seemed overjoyed with this notice but Ginny seemed worried.

-0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter 1 0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N:: what do you think? I hope ya'll are liking this! I hope this grows into a favorite of everyone who reads it.

teaser: Chapter 2:: High Ho, To the Burrow!

"Harry's mine so back the fuck up off him!"

"I'm Head Girl?!"

"I'm in love with you!"

"We can't be together!"

"You're a damn tease!"

see ya then! Ichigo


End file.
